Shall We Dance?
by iceprincess263
Summary: Raven was a lonely vampire in Romania. What happens when she flees Romania and meets mysterious Alexander? R
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This idea just came to mind. I haven't read any Vampire Kisses fanfics yet so I don't know if there is any like this or not. If there is I apologize. I hope you enjoy.**

**Prologue:**

I sit on my window ledge staring out into the dark sky wanting to be somone else. Wanting to go to school like a normal teen. Wishing to see the sun set and be able to absorb the heat from the warm summer sun. The night sky reminds me of the life I have to live. Being a vampire, you miss many things. Things people take for advantage. Such as, hearing birds in the morning, going for walks in the park, riding your bike across town, and getting to look at yourself in the mirror.

I get up and walk down the stone stairs and head into the kitchen. Our maid, Alice, was cooking herself some dinner over the stove. I could smell the green peppers and rice. Alice was a good maid. She pretty much raised me. My mother and father are never home. The don't know of how dangerous it is for us vampires to be living here. If they only knew. They would send me away from this hell. I need out of here!

I go upstairs and open my bedroom window. I transforrm into my batmobile and fly. Not knowing nor caring where I'm going.


	2. Chapter One

**Authors Note: Okay, since I got a few hits I decided to continue it. The chapters will continue to keep getting longer and longer. I apologize for any typo's or for my mistakes. Thanks for reading! Also, I do not own any of these wonderful characters. They belong to Ellen Schrieber.**

**Chapter One:**

I kept flying until I couldn't fly anymore. I searched below me and found a cemetery. I flew low to the ground and quietly changed into my human body. I heard dogs barking in the background and decided to quickly leave the area. This, I decided, would be a good place for me to sleep during the day time.

I gracefully and quietly walk around the cemetery to find the entry. Compared to the cemeteries in Romania, this cemetery was huge! I finally made my way to the entrance and climbed over the fence, keeping myself hidden in the shadows of the night. Once I made it over the fence, I walked as close to the fence as possible until the fence had ended. While wandering, I noticed this town was very dull. It looks like there isn't much to do.

I walked past a small diner and walked in. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I was lucky that mother and father have come to the states a few time and brought me back some of their American money. The girl at the counter looked at me from head to toe, like she hasn't seen a gothic girl before. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the counter.

"May I help you?" She asked sounding bored.

"Yes, can I have a chocolate milkshake with a hamburger. And I would like my hamburger under cooked, please." The girl stared at me for a minute before nodding.

"That will be $4.50." She snapped her bubble gum and held out her hand.I dug through my pants and searched for my american money. I could feel the stares of the customers behind me digging into my back. I found the money and handed it to her. She took it and I went and sat down.

I laid my head down and relaxed until my food was served. I took a big bite out of my hamburger and listened to the gossip being said at the crowded tables. I looked around and noticed all the teens around me. The girls were sporting bleach blonde hair, fake tans, and pastel colored clothes. They look like they came straight from california. They boys had their hair spiked up and was wearing polo shirts and plaid shorts. They all looked like a bunch of clones.

I continued to eat my burger and savored the milkshake. It all tasted very good. It wasn't what I would normally have but it would suffice. I kept my head down and tried to avoid eye contact with any of these mortals. I finished eating and looked up. A blond hair boy with bright green eyes standing at my table glaring at me.

"If you take a picture it will last longer." I laughed at my own private joke. Vampires can never show up in pictures. A shame really. "If your waiting for a trick, your wasting your time." He was like an annoying dog just staring at me like he was waiting for me to drop some food.

"Actually, monster girl, I ws wondering where you managed to get that halloween costume of yours in the middle of July." He grinned as if he defeated me. Boy, did he have another thing coming for him.

"I actually got this from your mother's closet. She told me not to tell you but oops. The cats out of the bag now." I tried to get out of the booth but the loser stopped me.

"You don't know who I am do you?" He leaned in closer.

"Let me guess. A mommy's boy?" I could see the muscles tense along his jaw line. "Wow. I guess I'm right. You are a mommy's boy." I knew I hit his last nerve. He leaned in even closer.

"I'm going to make your stay here a living hell for that." He grinned.

"Trevor, leave her alone before I have to suck you dry." I looked up and saw the most handsome guy I have ever seen. "According to you, I'm a vampire. Right? So it wont be very hard for me to do" He laughed and Trevor looked defeated. He got up and walked away.

"Thanks." I said quietly. "He would need some garlic if he was trying to scare me away." We both laughed. "I'm Raven. I'm new to the area." I offered my hand for him to shake.

"I'm Alexander. Its very nice to meet you." He took my hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "We should get together sometime. For dinner perhaps?" He dropped my hand and walked out the door. I looked over and saw Trevor glaring at me. This town might not be as bad as I thought.

I smiled and started to head back to the cemetery. Alexander seemed to be very nice. He doesn't seem harmful. But yet there is something mysterious about him. I can't seem to figure out what. I walked into the cemetery and found myself a nice cozy coffin to sue for now. I circled it with dirt from Romania and closed the lid. The night was still early yet. I still had six hours before the sun is to rise.

I walked around observing the different gravestones. I have always enjoyed seeing the dates on the graves. Curious of the average age of the mortals when they die. Creepy, I know. I lay under a willow tree staring up at the night sky, calm and collected. Until I heard foot steps and the sound of a twig break. Who would roam a cemetery after dark?

**Well thats chapter one. If I have enough hits and/or reviews I'll have chapter three up either tonight or tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed. Once again. Sorry for any typo's or wrong grammer usage.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Authors Note: I apologize that this chapter is a little short. Its four in the morning and I haven't slept yet. I was bound and determind to put up at least one chapter for one of my stories. I promise the next chapters will be longer. I hope you enjoy. I do not own any of these characters.**

**Chapter Two:**

Curious of who it could be, I get up and walk towards the sound. I suddenly stop. Silly Raven. Walking is for mortals. I change from my human skin and fly over head. While scanning the area, I smelled something sweet. Something appetizing. I swoop in a little lower to get a better look. I search the area with nothing but the small candles by the graves to guide me. Not finding anything, I quickly change back to my human form.

I continue to walk around for any clues of someone being there. I followed along the path to get back to where my coffin was. Its weird that I didn't find anyone or anything. I distinctly heard footsteps. Maybe my vampire ears are protesting. While walking down the long path, I hear movement coming from my left. I quietly move after the sound. I knew I wasn't alone! Suddenly, under my foot, I hear a crack. The sound of glass breaking.

I look down and see a broken vile. I can smell the sweet and appetizing smell of blood. I heard someone walk up to me. I looked up and saw someone I know. I can't mistake that white hair and those crazy blue and green eyes. Someone I wish would have stayed in Romania where he belonged. But I couldn't get that lucky. Jagger is the brother to one of my old friends, Luna.

"Well well well. Look what I found. What are you doing all the way over here in America? Does mommy and daddy know their little girl is all the way across the world? I suppose they don't. They will be furious when they find out." He grins and starts to circle me like I was his prey.

"I could ask you the same thing. You know, Valentine misses you like crazy. He's always over at my house playing with my brother. And Luna, she's disappeared. And now I know where the two of you have gone." I turned around and saw a very confused Luna. "You haven't changed a bit. I suppose you two are up to no good and I want nothing to do with it. People have been talking back in Romania. How there has been less trouble since the two of you disappeared." I started to walk back to my coffin but Jagger stopped me.

"Now that your here, the three of us can have a little bit of fun. Just like old times." I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. "I see your stuborn as always. You haven't changed any, Raven. It seems good to see you again." He laughed and I continued to walk.

I made my way past the dead and found my way to my coffin. I feel at peace in this spot under the willow tree. I take off my combat boots and climb in. I get relaxed and closed my eyes. I slowly drift off to the smell of Drakar. As soon as I fell asleep, the coffin lid opened. Shocked, I laid there staring at him. Wondering what he was doing here and how he found me. Staring in the eyes of someone who shouldn't be here. I'm so in trouble now.

**A/N: Sorry, once again for this being so short. I promise that the rest of the chapters will be longer. Hope you enjoyed and I'll update again tomorrow! Well, later today!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Authors Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I went to the fair and when I got home I crashed. Here's chapter three. I had fun writing this chapter. Chapter four will come soon. I'm almost done writing it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Three:**

"Billy! What are you doing here? Mom and dad are going to kill me. You need to get home right now." Oh boy, is he in trouble. I don't know why he followed me in the first place. And I wonder how the hell he found me. "You shouldn't have come by yourself. Its dangerous." He looked at me like he was a proud boy scout. What a nerd.

"I didn't come alone. Valentine came with me. He wanted to see what Jagger and Luna are up to. When we found them they told me where, I could find you. And plus, it wasn't very hard. Your always in cemeteries. Your too predictable." He laughed and sat down next to my coffin. "And you might not want to get of me yet. If you send me home I'll tell mom and dad everything. So, If you want me to be going home its going to cost you." He was too smart for his age. He really was.

"How much?" I can't really afford to have him around. How many girls want their little brothers to hang around them?

"I want your vile collection, your room, and thirty dollars." Ouch. Thats too much. I don't have thirty dollars to spare. And I really don't want to give up my vile collection. I started that collection was I was seven.

"I don't have thirty dollars." I said honestly.

"Well then your stuck with me. I need to go get my coffin. The sun will be up soon." With that, he stood up and transformed into a bat and flew away into the night sky. I sighed and shut my coffin lid. I rolled over and got comfortable. I slowly drifted off to sleep. That night all I could think of is Alexander.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up the next night in a cold sweat. My very good dream has suddenly turned into a nightmare. A nightmare I couldn't wake up from. Nothing seemed to go right. I kept screaming but no one would come and help him. I couldn't move to save him.

I get up and I slowly put my boots back on. I crawl out of my coffin slowly and start heading to the entrance of the cememtery. Once there, I climbed over the the fence and took a left. I headed towards town. I passed from shop to shop watching people spend their money. I pass the park and watch the parents try to get their kids off the swings and keep them out of the fountain. I smile and make my way to the diner to get me and Billy some food.

I walk in and placed my order. I sat down and waited for them to finih our food. I looked around to watch the middle schoolers playing pinball, friends sitting and talking, enjoying their milkshakes, lovers on their first dates, and the elderl enjoying each others company. These are the moments that everyone needs to treasure. Watching them makes me wish I was human.

The waitress brought me over my food and walked off. I got up and tried to balance everything. Once I got everything situated, I turned around and headed to the door. Not paying attention to where I was going, I ran right into someone and dropped on of the shakes. I looked up and saw deep brown eyes and I felt lost of words. I stared at him and he stared back. I finally found some words.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I didn't hurt you or get anything on you did I? If I did, I'm sosorry." Wow, I rambled like an idiot. I looked back up at him and started smiling.

"No, your fine. It takes a lot to hurt me. I wasn't really paying much attention myself. You know, I was hoping to run into you again but not literally." We both laughed. "Let me buy you another milkshake. Its the least I could do." I thought about it. I can have this shake gone before I get back and Billy won't even know I got it.

"No, its okay. I can have this one gone before I get back and Billy won't even know I had one. He doesn't need chocolate anyways." I smiled at him, hoping I didn't look like an idiot.

"Well at least let me walk you home. Its the least I can do. And this way I know you'll make it home safely. There are a lot of weird people that are in town. They aren't right, if you know what I mean." Oh he had no clue.

"How about you walk me to the entrance to the cemetery. I don't live far from there." He nodded and we walked out. We slowly made our way to the cemetery not caring about the worlds. I really would like to get to know him better. I glanced up and saw Jagger standing by the entrance with his arms crossed. What does he want now?

**Authors Note: There ya go! I hope you liked it. It was fun to write. Chapter four will be up soon. I just have to update another story first but I'll have chapter four up soon.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post. Me and my boyfriend went to virginia for a concert and I just got home. I have chapter five done as well and will post it when I get enough hits/reviews. Here's chapter four. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Four:**

"Well if it isn't the devil himself?" Jagger pushed off the gate and walked towards us. "I knew I would find you here. It was just a matter of time. Where are you staying at? Your grandmas mansion? How is that old piece of junk anyways? I'm suprised it hasn't fallen down yet. You know Sterling, Luna's in town. That girl you stood up back in Romania. Your a disgrace to the vampire society. Why did you flee Romaina?" So this is the Alexander that Luna always talked about! But why is he here and not still in Romania?

"Luna wasn't who I want to be with. She wasn't the right one. Luna deserves a guy who will actually love her. I can't be with someone I don't love. Would you change a girl you didn't love?" This is getting intense. I should leave but I can't. This is too interesting.

"No I wouldn't. But I would tell her first. Raven, why don't you go back to your coffin. This has nothing to do with you." I stood there and crossed my arms. I'm not going anywhere. "Raven? Why do you have to be so stuborn? It's rather annoying." Jagger has no clue how annoying he is.

"I'm stuborn because your annoying." I said honestly. "And you used to play a lot of tricks on me. So consider us even." I smiled at the annoyance on his face. "I should go back so billy can have his food. But now that you told me to leave, I'm going to stay." He growled at me and Alexander stood between us.

"Thats enough you two. Raven, please go take the food to Billy. If something happyens I don't want you to get hurt." I stared at him for a second and nodded.

I jumped over the fence and walked down the long, narrow pathway passing gravestones after gravestones making my way to my coffin. The moon was bright and it shown off the grass wet with dew. I got to my coffin and saw Billy and Valentine standing by it. I handed the bag of food to Billy and sat on top of the coffin lid. Nerd boy and his friend opened the bag. I sat there and watched them fight over who wants what and who could eat faster. I laughed and took off my boots and opened my coffin lid. A note sat on my pillow. I opened it and it was from Luna. Wonder what she wants. I look over and see Billy and Valentine eating their burgers. I read the note.

_We need to talk. Meet me at the park. -Luna_

I folded up the note and put my boots back on. I headed back to the entrance. When I got there, I noticed Alexander sitting next to the fence. He looked focused on something. I went over and sat next to him. He looked at me and then back to staring off into space.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked gently. He nodded. I started to get up but he stopped me.

"I'm sorry about earlier. You don't think any less of me do you? Its just that Jagger and I go way back. We used to be friends until I stood up Luna. Everything went up in flames after that. Thats why I'm here. I like it better here anyways. Its more peaceful. Well, except for Trevor. You'll learn to ignore him." I could see the sadness in his eyes. I feel bad for him.

"Why would I think any less of you? I completely understand why you did what you did. I used to be good friends with Luna. Then I realized Jagger was crazy and my mom didn't want me to spend time with them anymore. But for some reason she lets Billy spend time with Valentine." He looked over at me and smiled. "But speaking of Luna, I have to go. She asked me to meet her at the park. Now you know where I'm staying during the day, you should stop by sometime and we can hang out. It was nice seeing you today." I got up and started to head off towards the town.

I passed the closed shops quickly and quietly. Keeping towards the shadows as much as possible, I made my way to the park. I hear the stray cats in the alleys rumaging through the grabage, hoping to find something good to eat or to try and catch a mouse scurying past it. I made my waya to the park and past the fountain. I went a little further into the park and found Luna sitting in a seat at the little ampitheater. I went over and sat next to her. She looked up at me with red puffy eyes. I could tell she has been crying.

"Luna, whats wrong?" She started crying again and burried her head in her hands. I felt bad for her and I put my arm around her shoulders. "You can trust me. I won't tell anyone." She looked up at me.

"My brother can't know about this. I met this guy in the diner the other night. I'm starting to like him. I don't know what to do. I don't think I could date a human. I was thinking about turning him. I don't know if thats a great idea." She looked at me with hope in her eyes.

I have to help her. It must be great and horrible at the same time to find someone you want to turn or spend eternity with. We sat there in silence until Valentine and Billy showed up.

"There's trouble in the cemetery. Hurry! We are in serious trouble." The four of us flew to the cemetery to see a disaster. Oh boy! This isn't good.

**There's chapter four. I hope you enjoyed. I'll post chapter five probably tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter five! Thanks to all of those who have been reading! **

**Chapter Five:**

Gravestones were kicked over, streamers in the trees and spray paint on the gates. I walked around and saw the garbage scattered across the lawn. The others stood there in shock. I don't know who would do something like this. Its heart breakening.

"We need to get this cleaned up. And we need to hurry. The sun will come up soon." Theya ll nodded in agreement. "Billy why don't you and I go and find a store thats opened. We need to get garbage bags and cleaning supplies. While we are gone, Valentine, get the streamers out of the trees. And the rest of of you, start collecting the garbage and put a pile. When we get back we can put it in the bags." With that, I transformed into my form of wheels and flew off towards the town.

Billy and I flew in the dark alley and changed back to our human form. We walked into the store. We found the stuff we needed and headed to the counter. A tired looking woman rang us up. We paid for our stuff and headed back towards the cemetery. We passed the occasional olderly couple and a group of drunk teens coming home from a party. The two of us kept to ourselves while we passed them. We quickly and quietly jumped over the fence and made our way to the site of the mess. We got there and saw four piles of garbage and all the streamers were gone from the trees.

I handed a garbage bag to both Jagger and Luna. Billy and Valentine started to get the paint off of the gates. Once we had the garbage picked up, we started to get the gravestones back up. Who ever did this is going to pay.

"I bet it was Sterling." Typical Jagger. Always jumping to conclusions.

"You don't know that. And why would he do something like this anyways? He's too nice." Jagger and Luna both glared at me. I know they don't like him but they don't have to assume that it was him. "I'm sure it could have been anyone. There was just a bunch of drunk kids walkeing down the street. We need to get this cleaned up soon. We only have an hour before the sun rises." The five of us finished and went our seperate ways. Tonight has been a long night. And I had a feeling tomorrow is going to be even longer.

I climbed into my coffin and curled up. I slowly closed my eyes. I thought about all the strange events that has happened tonight. From learning about Alexander, my girl talk with Luna, and the disaster in the cemetery. I have to figure out who did this. This calls for an investigation. I will plan it all out tomorrow. But for today. I need to sleep. I relaxed and let sleep consume me.

The nightmare from that night followed me in my dreams. I awoke the next night screaming. I slowly opened my coffin and got out. I looked around and no one was here. I shrugged and started walking. I looked up and down for traces left laying around from who wrecked this place. Finding nothing, I continued to walk. I found the willow tree I sat under a few nights ago and sat down.

I stared up into the night sky. I hoped that there was just one clue to get me started and get me going in the right direction. This wasn't going to be easy. Especially doing this alone. I need help. I knew exactly who to ask. I got up and headed off to find Jagger. I looked all oaround the cemetery, I checked the diner and the soccer field at the high school and no signs of him. I headed to the last place to check.

I quickly made my way to the park. I walked past the fountain and the playground. I finally found him at the ampitheater. I started to run. The closer I got, I realized he wasn't alone. I made my way closer to see who it was. I saw blonde hair and realized who it was. Why was Trevor talking to Jagger? What could the two of them possibly have to talk about? I got close enough to butt in.

"I really hate to ruin your guys night out but I need to talk to Jagger for a minute." I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. "I need to know where Alexander is staying. I need to talk to him." Jagger just stared at me. What was I? A clown?

"His grandma's mansion is down the street on Benson Hill. I'm sure thats where he'll be. He's a loser. He hardly leaves." I took off towards the mansion at full speed. I had to talk to him tonight. Alexander is my last chance.

**Authors Note: I hope you liked it! I'll post chapter six probably either tomorrow or monday. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: here's chapter six. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters.**

**Chapter Six:**

I continued to push my way towards the mansion. I pushed open the iron gates and ran up the hill. Fighting past my feet's protests, I finally made it to the front doors. I knocked with the knocker and waited. When no one answered I continued to knock. I was going to knock until someone answered. A few minutes later the door finaly opened and an olderly man was at the door. I hope I wasn't in the wrong place.

"Hi, I'm looking for Alexander Sterling. Am I in the right place?" I quickly asked while I was still catching my breath.

"Yes. He's upstairs. You may come in and wait. I'll go up and get him." The old man talked with a heavy Romanian accent. Relieved, I walked in. The butler walked upstairs. I took the time given and looked around the room. Old books covered in dust covered the walls in giant shelves. The lights were dim and the dark red curtains were pulled back. The room was absolutely gorgeous. I noticed the old furniture and rugs. I continued to wander around the room looking at everything in detail. I noticed a painting of Romania in the far corner. I walked over to it and stared at it. A sudden pain of home sickness shot through my body. Realizing the I wasn't alone, I turned around and saw Alexander standing in the doorway.

"You miss it don't you? I can see it in your eyes." I nodded and stared blankly at nothing. I thought about the fun times of sitting around the kitchen and telling Alice about my night. I thought about mom's failing attempts to get me to wear pearls and dress me up in cute little pink outfits. I miss dad's sarcastic remarks about everything. I can still picture clearly in my mind my hello batty collection sitting on my shelves in my dark room. I really do miss home. I pulled myself out of my thoughts of home and remembered why I was here.

"I came here tonight because I need your help. Last night someone has trashed the cemetery. I was hoping you would help me find out who it was. I'm thinking it might be Trevor but I'm not sure. I was out talking to Luna when it happened." I paced back and fourth across the room trying to think of all the possibilities of what could have happened. It could have been those drunk teenagers walking by or it could be Trevor. My guess is that it was Trevor. He looked like he was up to no good.

"Would you like to go for a walk? The two of us can talk more about what happened. We can come up with some logical explination for this." I nodded and the two of us headed towards the door. We went down the gravel driveway and past the iron gates. While we walked, I filled him about everything that has happened. He didn't ask any questions. He simply stared off into space with a blank expression. I don't know if thats good or not. "This does sound like Trevor's work. But there is no way he could have done this alone. He must have had help. You said they had spray paint. Whoever did the fence must still have paint on their hands." I let everything that he just said sink in. He had a good point.

"We can go to the diner for a little bit and look for anyone with paint on their hands. If we don't find anything, we can always take an even longer walk. We have plenty of time until the sun rises. We can get a lot done in one night." He agreed and we headed to the diner. We ordered a couple milkshakes and some french fries. We talked about what we miss about home and exchanged some funny stories about Jagger. We exchanged memories of having parents who didn't completely understand us. We talked about what we did in our free time. We spent the night getting to know each other. It was fun. I could feel myself getting attracted to him. I mean whats not to like? He's handsome, funny, poliet, caring , and fun to be around. I pulled myself out of that thought and realized I was staring. I looked down at my food and picked at my fries.

We sat at the table for a while in uncomfortable silence. We finished our food and focused on people's hands. I would occassionally steal glances towards him. We continued to watch and found nothing. We decided to walk around town for a bit. As we were heading out the door, we literally ran into someone. I looked up and saw the loser himself. Trevor adjusted his clothes and glared at us.

"Can't you monsters watch where you guys are walking? There are normal people walking here" I held back a laugh. I looked around him. Behind him stood Jagger and Luna.

"Where? I don't see anyone normal walking. I just see annoying people." His face showed irritation and Luna shot me a mad glance. The three of them pushed past us. I thought back to what Luna and I talked about and the truth dawned on me. Trevor was the guy that Luna was crushing on. My eyes shot to them. I saw them slide into the booth. Jagger sat across from the two. I saw a flash of yellow on Jaggers hands. I gasped and pulled Alexander outside. We walked far enough so they couldn't hear us.

"Its Jagger. Jagger was the one who helped trash the cemetery. He had yellow paint on his hands. He was the only one in the cemetery when I left. Why didn't I think of this sooner? It makes sense now. Thats why the two of them were talking earlier." I started to head back to the diner to call him out. He was going to pay for what he did. Alexander grabbed my arm and stopped me. I looked behind him and saw Billy standing there. I was too caught up in the drama to realize he even flew in.

"Raven, we need to get bck. They found us and they are not happy. They want to talk to you." I sighed and said good night to Alexander. I changed into my bat form and flew off into the night. It was time to face the music. Jagger is going to have to wait until tomorrow night.

**There's chapter six! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Authors note: Sorry for the long update. I've been sick with mono. Her's chapter seven. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven:**

Billy and I landed in the cemetary. Our parents were standing by my coffin. I went over and sat down on the lid of the coffin and Billy sat at my feet on the ground. I stared at my mom while she paced back and fourth and my dad while he was standing propped against a gravestone with his arms crossed. They definately are not happy. This is going to be a long night. "Raven Madison! What in the world were you thinking? Why would you do something like this? When Alice sent me a letter telling us the two of you were gone, I about had a heart attack! And bringing your little brother with you! You could have gotten him killed! Its a dangerous world out there, Raven." The yelling is never going to end. I might as well throw in my two cents. I never really got that phrase.

"Actually, mom, Billy left after me on his own free will. I didn't bring him here. Its not my fault he followed me. So you can't blame me for that. The reason I left is because its safer here and I actually like it. There are people here we know. When I got here, Luna and Jagger were here. Valentine came over with Billy. So its not like he came alone. Give this town a chance, mom. Its not that bad here. We can buy a house here. Alice can go to the farmers market and buy the food for us. Its perfect" She stopped pacing and stared at us. She looked thoughtful and dad pushed off the gravestone to walk over to quietly talked among each other. While they were talking, I could see Jagger and Luna walking down the path. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw our parents and turned around to walk the other way.

"Not so fast, you twoo. Don't think we're not going to tell your parents. They have been looking everywhere for you. They have been worried sick. Where is your brother? He shouldn't be running around alone. You two are responsible for him. You know, if your parents find out you lost him they are going to send you to the vampire school in France." Fear flashed across their face and Billy and I started laughing. "I wouldn't be laughing if I was you. You two are grounded for a week. When we buy our house here you guys are not allowed to leave the house, so I would have my fun now if I were you." We nodded in agreement."Now, go to bed. Jagger and Luna, you guys are going with us to help you find your brother, since you guys are the ones that lost him." They nodded and the four of them took off into the night.

I got up from the top of my coffin, opened the lid, and got in. I laid down and stared up into the night sky. The stars glowed brightly and the moon was full. Excited that we are staying, I closed the lid, rolled over, and closed my eyes. I thought about what its going to be like to live here. I can spend all my nights hanging out with Alexander and live off french fries and chocolate milk shakes. My dark room will have my Hello Batty figurines on the shelf with Marilyn Manson stickers on the walls. I relaxed and let sleep consume me.

_I awoke to the heat of the sun against my pale skin. I felt alive. I crawled out of my bed and went to the window. I stared out onto a big green front yard with a white picket fence. Childeren were playing in the front yard with the garden hose, laughing and giggling. I looked over to my left and saw storm clouds darkening Beson Hill. I could see Alexander standing in what looked like an attic window, staring at me. I put my hand against the window and closed my eyes. When I opened them, everything changed. I was dressed in a black lace dress with a black veil, holding dead flowers, standing on a hill staring down at the town and watching it burn. I could hear the screams of the town folk as their houses burned. I looked over to my left and saw Alexander next to me with tears in his eyes. He looked at me and took my hand. We continued to watch the town burn until the screams stopped. The two of us walked until there was nowhere to walk to._

I woke up drenched in sweat and short of breath. I took a few deep breaths and calmed down. It was just a dream, Raven. It was just a dream. I checked my watch and it was eight and the sun is down. I got out of my coffin and wrote a note. I put it on mom's coffin and walked down the path towards the front gate. I continued to walk towards the mansion. I have to tell Alexander what my dream was about. It has to mean something. I pushed open the old gate and made my way up the gravel driveway. I walked up the stone stairs and knocked. While waiting for Jameson to answer the door, I fidgeted with my sweatshirt sleeves. As I was about to knock again, Jameson answered and ushered me in.

I waited for him to go get Alexander for me. I walked over and sat on the antique sofa. I could hear Alexander's stereo turn off and foot steps above me. Thats one advantage of being a vampire. You have great hearing no matter how old you get. Foot steps leading towards me pulled me out of my reverie. Without thinking, I ran over and gave Alexander a hug. Realizing what I just did, I backed up. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that. I guess I just really needed a hug." He smiled and gave me another hug.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Whats wrong? You look as if your about to cry." I looked away and sat on the couch. Maybe this was a bad idea. But it felt like the right thing to do. I looked back and at him and I could see the worry in his eyes.

"I had a nightmare last night. It was horrible." I burried my face in my hands and he sat next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." We sat there for an hour talking about the dream. I told him everything. Fromt the children playing in the front yard with their garden hose, to the screams of the town folk buring inside of their houses. When I finshed, we relaxed and put in Dracula. Halfway through the movie, I could hear Trevor yelling and pounding on the door. What could he possibly want. He sure has bad timing.


End file.
